Rainy Weather
by Serindeputy
Summary: All Rayn wants is a home after her dragon sent her away. She finds many interesting things and goes on many different adventures. I don't own anything except Rayn! Soooo Sorry, I'm REALLY bad at summaries. also first fanfic soooo yeah...
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

She was just trying to find it. That magical guild. The one guild that can feel like a home. She's been traveling for so long now and all of the guilds were so stuck up! It made so frustrated. She kept going though and she just so happened to come across the most stuck up one: SaberTooth. She was just going to pass right by it, watching the building closely as if something were to pop up at her. Not only that she was also unaware that she ran straight into someone, not wanting to know she tried again to just walk past but a hand grabbed her ankle. She couldn't help it now. She looked at the person. It was just someone with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at me and said, "You know it's kind of rude to walk into someone and leave."

"Your a member of That guild aren't you?" I shot back coldly. He looked surprised and a little hurt. Then, he decided to say, "Yes I am. In fact I am the master of this guild and our guild has changed since the Grand Magic Games. So either go away to talk trash about this place or try and come in to see how this place is."

She looked up at him since he was now standing up. "Fine. I'll go in and try. It better not be stuck up." She said as she walked in. It was in fact not as she suspected. All of the people were smiling and laughing, most importantly no one was alone. "By the way, I'm Sting-" he stopped to show her someone who looked like the opposite of him, "and my friend Rouge."

"I'm Rayn." Sting showed her around the rest of the guild and everyone seemed really nice. They all had dinner together and now Rayn was saying goodbye.

"You should join the guild you know. You would have a lot of fun." Sting said.

"Well I don't know, my magic's not that good, but I'll make sure to visit!" I said with a bright smile. "Well goodbye!" Rayn left thinking about what would happen if she joined the guild.

I couldn't stop thinking of him. After I met him everything just went crazy for me. "Stupid Rouge and his stupid smile and..ugh." I continually hit my head on a brick wall. I might as well find the other guild here. It really wasn't hard to find. It was in the center of town. Fairy Tail. When I walk in, one of my weird personalities acts up. It always happens when new people are around I am cold toward them, then either try to be boss or shy, but finally I get to my normal self. Okay I'll try not to be to mean to them. I open the doors and something tells me that this place is home not like a home. And since it felt so much like home I could at least loosen up a little. Right in the center of the guild I see fighting with an ink haired boy and a pink haired boy.

"You wanna go pyro?!" The ink one said.

"Bring it on ice princess!" the other one said. They seem really annoying so I go into my 'try to be boss' attitude and yell from the doors of the guild. "WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP!" That was not something I should've done. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE stopped what they were doing and looked at me. S**t! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!

"Who are you?" The ink haired one asked with a face.

"Oh- uh me? Um... Uh I'm... Rayn." I say quietly trying to hide in my orangey bangs. My face heats up in embarrassment.

"Rayn? That's weird who's named after the wheather." The pink one said. Oh no. Looks like they'll see all my personalities in one go.

"BAKA! It's R-A-Y-N not R-A-I-" I stop, put my hand over my mouth, eyes wide. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! Oh Lord help me! It's become too much now so I just leave. Calmly walking out of the buildi-

"Wait! Where are you going?"

My voice is strained and I feel like I needed to cry, "Away,home. I was wrong all guilds are stuck up and not home. I guess I'll have to find a new home."

"Hmm, so you think Fairy Tail is stuck up?" It was a new old voice. Apparently that was the guild master and I had no clue that it was him.

Voice still strained I said "w-What is it to you?"

"I am this guild's master and I believe that if you give this place a try then you will not only grow in magic but in family and friendship. Look around do these people look like enemies or friends?"

Looking around I did notice that the faces were pretty friendly and I guess this place feels kinda like a home so I guess I could try it here. "Fine I'll try this place."

"That's great my dear. I'm sure you'll love it here! Mira! We have a newcomer! She's pretty too!" The master said.

"Coming!" A very beautiful woman with white hair comes out with the stamp for a guild mark. "Now where would you like your mark?"

I just stood silently and pointed to my right forearm palm facing up. She put a bright light shade of green Fairy Tail guild mark on me. As I walk out of the guild I mumble, "Yeah right me in a guild. I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: soooooo how's life? I hope it's good! Um here's the deal….. I am going to try and update when I can, but it'll take some time. I have already written up to ch 12 so yeah. I know these chapters are short but whatever. Oh well. On With the Story!

CH 2

Guild POV

Everyone was just silent in the guild no one knew what to do because Rayn had left. "Look at what you did Flame Brain! Now that girl probably hates us!" Gray yelled. But Natsu was already out the doors running.

Rayn POV

As I was walking I hear my name being called.

"Rayn! Geeze you walk really fast." The pink one said.

"No really?!" I shoot back.

"Sorry! Don't hate us! I was just curious about your name back there."

"In all honesty, I should be saying sorry. I have weird attitude changes when I meet new

people." I replied.

"Good! I'm Natsu by the way! Let's go back to the guild."

"O-ok." Long story short I found out that Natsu ... is an idiot. He thought it was a good idea to battle the master and he ended up getting squished. I met some of the girls and became good friends with them. Now that the initial awkward part was over I could enjoy myself. Sadly, it was over to soon when the fire and ice idiots I came to know as Natsu and Gray were fighting again. I let it slip once and I wasn't going through that again. I walked right up to them and asked, "Could not fight please?"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" They yelled and tried to throw a chair at me. They soon realized their mistake and the guild got quiet. I was seething! So I did the first thing I could think of: I punched one in the face and kicked the other in the stomach. "DON'T make me mad." I angrily walked to a corner where I hear in a deep sorta gruff voice, "I like her. Gihi."

"I'm soo flattered." I say sarcastically. "But, I agree with you I am a Very likable person." I said with a smile.

"I'm Gajeel. I like your style."

"I'm Rayn as you know I like your style too"

"What kind of magic do ya use anyway. Your a member so what's your magic?"

"My magic? It's earth... dragonslayer magic." I said the last part quiet so he wouldn't hear it.

"Really? Me too. I have iron dragonslayer magic! Earth huh? What do you eat to re-energize?"

"Oh u-um I eat rocks mostly."

"So what's with trying to hide it? Are you lying or something?"

"No! Of course not. Anyway while we're here wanna play a prank?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Okay how about 'painting' the guild? We could get everyone to leave for the night and stay and paint the guild a really obnoxious color?"

"I like where your going but how would we paint the whole thing in a couple of hours?"

"Hmm oh I know! Paint balloons. Can you make them? Whatever color paint is fine. I have to make sure Mira knows so we can lock up with no one here all night."

"When though?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah let's do it." Gajeel said and made a fist. I bumped with mine.

"Gihi!" Gajeel laughed.

"Mira!" I called running to the girl.

"What's up?" She asked with a bright smile.

"I need to ask for a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: YYYYAAAAWWWNNNN! I'm really tired! Oh well I guess I can't help it. I have all these things going on and UGGGGGG…. SCHOOL. So much homework. Anyway I'm sorry if the later chapters (13-idk) are late but I'll try and post one a day! Enjoy this chapter!

Ch 3

I was so excited to do the prank. Mira agreed to my terms as long as Gajeel and I clean up after everyone sees. So right now I'm at Gajeel's making the paint balloons. It was a lot harder seeing how he didn't have a funnel so we have paint all over ourselves for many reasons: popped squirted back up and poured all over our hands and shirts.

"Why is this so hard! Man you chose really obnoxious colors." I say "good job to that."

"Thanks. And your just not doing it right." He said

"And you are?"

"Nope."

"This is hopeless."

"Gihi."

After probably 3 hours or so we finally finished.

"Man that took forever!"I exclaimed.

"You said it. see ya at the guild tomorrow."

"Yeah and thanks, for helping me with this. Sentimental crap, sentimental crap."

"Bye."

And then I was off to find a place to stay because yesterday I stayed with Mira and today I think I'll try Lucy. I head to the guild, still covered in paint but pretending its not there. The guild, as always, was in full swing. I walked straight up to Lucy and say, "Hey Lucy! I don't have anywhere to stay right now so can I stay at your place for a while?" Lucy perked up and responded, "Sure! I'd love to have you! Just one question... why do you have paint all over you?"

"Ehhehe you see that's a funny story." As soon as I said that I grabbed her arm and dragged her to her house. "No one will come to your house randomly right?"

"Yeah, well except Natsu but he won't come until later so talk and don't sit on anything."

"Well we're playing a prank on the guild and that requires paint balloons and trust me those are way harder to make then they look. Don't tell anyone about this kay?"

"Okay I guess so a shower? I think you need one and you can just borrow some of my clothes."

"Thank you SO much!" And with that I ran into the bathroom. After an hour shower I came out in an embarrassing outfit to say the least. She gave me the really tiny shorts and a weird shirt.

"Lucy why would you ever wear th- Natsu?!"

"Yo!" He just there sitting on Lucy's bed. "Lucy's out right now so I came to surprise her but instead I find you!"

"Oh kay? Lucy's gonna get really mad if she finds you here. She was ranting on and on about how much she hates it when you come. But then she said she was ok with it." I lied. "Why do you like it here so much anyway?"

"Oh well Lucy's here with all her food and really comfy bed!"

"I know somewhere that even more comfy than Lucy's bed!"

"Oh where?"

"Just walk into her living room." He did as he was told and I hit him right on the pressure point to make people faint. It didn't work exactly. He was half asleep so I showed him on the couch where he properly fell asleep. Then I searched around for scarves and found a couple. I then proceeded to fire-proof them and tie Natsu up. I stuck a note to his face and then left him there for the night. I woke up in the morning only to find that I was tied up in the scarves and had a note stuck to me. In very messy handwriting it said,

Rayn,

Really you tied me up and left me there. This is payback. Have fun.

I had to use a little magic but no one saw it and I got out. I went shopping later that day and dropped my stuff at Lucy's. After a well needed change of clothes I headed to the guild. Once in the guild I was about to talk to Gajeel about tonight but I was a little distracted though when Natsu came running yelling "RAYN! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"YOUR ANNOYING SO I GUESS IT'LL BE FUN TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" I yelled back. Then people started the bet circle. Most were on Natsu but some were on me. "Can we go outside though?" I ask. Everyone made a circle around the two of us.

"Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu said at the same time I said, "Earth dragons elements fist!" They match in everything except placement. Natsu aimed for my face but missed just barley, whereas I socked him straight in the face. Then, as quick as I could I kicked him right in the nuts. He fell with a yelp of pain and yelled "Why must you be so cruel!"

"That's harsh!" Gray commented.

"Oh well." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: TADA! I got Chapter 4 up with sooo much difficulty! Yay! Here aya gooooo!**

Ch 4

It was finally time to do this prank! I could hardly contain myself. I was just dressed in some tight black legging and a red tee. I was currently hiding in the guild and only Mira and Gajeel knew where I was. I was only waiting for about an hour when Mira came up to me.

"Alright the rest of the guild is going to a party at Quatro Cerberus. I don't think you'll have to worry to much."

"Alright I'll go tell him." Gajeel was hiding in the library, where he was flirting with Levy.

"Aww really you won't come?" Levy asked with a pout.

"Nah Shrimp, I've got better thing to do tonight." Gajeel said.

"Then I won't go either." Levy said with confidence.

"Don't waste your time on me. Go have fun with your other friends."

That seemed to take the confidence out of Levy.

"Oh alright I should go." Disappointment was clear in expression as she walked away.

"Ooh look who flirting." I say in a sing-song voice.

"I AM NOT!"

"Suuurrre you weren't. Anyway, you got the paint balloons?"

"Yep."

"Good I think everyone is leaving now."

Then we waited... till one in the morning.

"Ugg. I'm just gonna knock them out." Gajeel was referencing to the few that usually stay all night.

"Be my gue- Gajeel! I wanna join too!" He had already started knocking out the few that were there. By the time I got there they were all out.

"Gihi!"

"Oh come on!"

"First come, first serve." Gajeel said with a smile.

"Alright whatever. Lets just paint the guild!" And that commenced the pair balloons being thrown everywhere. I was about to throw a very bright pink one next to Gajeel, but he stepped in the way and got hit instead. I just laughed. Hard.

"OI! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" I replied with more laughter.

"Alright so your gonna play hard then? Payback time!" I instantly sobered up, but it was to late I was to soon covered in blue paint.

"Okay then it's on!" But it was too soon when someone woke up.

"Huh what's all this? A party?"

"Aw crap lets sign and run for it."

"Got that covered already let's hit the road!" We ran until we hit a forrest.

"That was close and now I have to shower cause of you!" Gajeel yelled.

"Good job anyway. That was fun."

"Never thought I'd said it but yeah that was fun, weather girl."

"Really? Is that nickname necessary?"

"Yep. See ya." We fist bumped and I went to Lucy's home. I snuck in, took a hot shower and got dressed. A nap would be really nice right now. Oooh that floor... looks really... really.. soft and comfy. I'm sure... Lucy wouldn't ... mind to much. I fell on the floor asleep.

I woke up and found that my hair was wet still. I got up and saw a note from Lucy on the fridge.

It said:

Dear Rayn,

I'm getting groceries. Be back later.

Lucy

Oh well. I'll just get food at the guild. It was a peaceful walk, that is until I got to the guild. Mokorav was very angry

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BRATS DID THIS!?" His face was red from anger and the guild was laughing about all of it.

"I WILL FIND OUT AND WHEN I DO YOUR DEAD!" That got everyone in quiet murmurs. It was bad enough that the whole scene had me giggling but knowing that the culprit was me was just.. I couldn't handle it. I DIED of laughter.

"BWAHAHAHA! Do you all see your faces?! It's too much I can't take it!"

"Y-you did this?" One guild member said.

"Geeze. That's really harsh. Do you hate us?" Another spoke up.

"Hey I know for practically dissing our guild, lets get her!"

"Oh crap! You don't want to do that now do you?" I asked nervously.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" It looked like the guild was going after me.

"Cause. Um.. I can do this:" and I proceeded to run away to somewhere I promised to visit: SaberTooth.

"Gajeel helped me!" I yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OHMIGOSH! I have WWAAAAAYYYY too many things going on in my life right now. I have to sing with a National symphony and I can barely even hear myself! But your lucky! I'm skipping homework for you guys. Be grateful. If ya want to. You know …. Just be yourself and react how you want. At this point right now I don't kare! Yay misspelling things on purpose is fun! You should try it!**

Ch 5

SaberTooth was supposed to be a relaxing safe place, while letting Fairy Tail cool off. But being at SaberTooth just made me burn. Hard. I curse you Rouge! Apparently it was so obvious that Sting just had to find out. He literally yelled, "OOOH DOES RAYN HAVE A CRUSH ON ROUGE?!" I wanted to punch him so badly.

"Sshhh! Yes I do so shut up!" I whined.

"Fine. I won't say anything. Much." He said with a devious smirk.

"Nooo! Please don't!"

"Alright then."

Then a really pretty girl with a white bob came up to us. "Hi Sting."

"Hey Yukino! Rayn this is Yukino. She was on a mission when you were here. Yukino, Rayn is staying here for a couple of days until her guild cool off from a prank. So can she stay with you?"

"Um sure." Yukino said with a small smile.

"That's great thanks." Sting then said a farewell and left us alone.

"Sooo" I started, "you like Sting right or are you just hot?" I teased. Yukino's face became a deep shade of red.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Rouge." She asked with a sly smile. Now we were both red. As we walked, we both got to tell each other about ourselves.

"So what's your dragon like?"

"Oh well my dragons name is, Terra the Earth dragon. She's really pretty but small: she is a dark tan color and the size of a Clydesdale times 3. So small for a dragon and large for humans. My dragon lives not far from here-"

"Wait! Your dragon hasn't disappeared?!"

"Huh? No! Why?"

"Well it's just that Sting's, Rouge's, Natsu's, Gajeel's, and Wendy's dragons all have."

"Oh. Weird. Oh well. I'll figure it out later. I heard you guys have a pool?"

"Yup. Only guild that has one. We're also having a pool party and inviting other guilds tomorrow. You can just stay inside if you don't want to. You know we're inviting Fairy Tail too."

"Oh I'm sure they'll have cooled off by then."

"Well you'll stay here with me."

"It's in the guild?" I asked.

"Yeah we built a section for members to stay here if they can't find a home. Either that or they just don't want to pay to stay anywhere." I laughed.

"So who else lives here"

"Mostly everybody."

"Oh nice!" It was getting close to night fall so we decided to go to a cafe and have dinner. It was delicious to say the least. And I was having a great night...

good things never last forever. Uugghh!

No POV.

Rouge had a very confusing night to day the least. First it was with Rayn and Yukino.

*flashback*

He was just going to ask Rayn how her day was at SaberTooth, just to be nice. Sting made fun of him for doing so though. He ignored him walking along to Yukino's door. They were talking about something and Rouge obviously didn't think that it was important so he just opened the door only to hear, "-Rouge! Rouge?!" From Yukino. She was smirking at Rayn then it dropped when she saw him. Then, Rayn saw him and with a look of shock, she turned a deep shade of red. Rouge blinked and asked, "What about me?"

"N-n-nothing! N-nothing at a-all!" Rayn said, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Okay?" Rouge said slowly. He walked out of the room to find Sting. Again as soon as he got there he just opened the door to see Sting talking and Rouge just hears, "-Rouge. Isn't that fun?"

"What about me?" Rouge is now frustrated. He doesn't know why it seems that everybody knows something about him.

"Oh just nothing." Sting said.

"Tell me. What. Is it?"

"Nope." He said with a big smile.

"Okay then. How about this: I beat it out of you."

Still with that smile Sting said, "Nope!"

Rouge launch at him. And they fought all through the night! But right before they both got knocked out, Rouge had thought 'I'll find out what this is...'

In the morning Rouge got up and ready for the day, throwing his hair into a small ponytail and getting breakfast. He heard something at breakfast though. Something that made him stop what he was doing and stare. What he heard was, "Yeah, Yeah I like Rouge so what?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: SOOOOOO! I just realized that I like to start with SOOOOOOO….. weird isn't it? I decided to be nice and update two times today! I am just in a good mood and can't wait to get some sleep… IM always tired aren't i? Whelp…..Oh Well! Have fin reading!**

Ch 6

"Yeah, yeah, I like Rouge." Yukino said before continuing, "As a friend of course."

"Hah! That's good. I was willing to fight over him!" I said with a wink. "By the way,this place is awesome!" Another thought came to mind." Um do you have any swimsuits I could borrow?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot the pool party was today! Let's go shopping instead. It'll be on me!"

"Oh my gosh you are my best friend!" I yelled a little too loudly and everyone stopped to stare. "Sorry?" We both ran out if the guild laughing. We both went to the mall to go look at different stores. We saw Lucy looking by herself.

"Lucy!" I yelled, "Wanna join? We're looking for bathing suits for the pool party at SaberTooth!"

"Yeah! I was just looking for one anyway!" It took us a couple of hours but we all found the perfect suit.

"Rayn, when are you coming back? We all miss you now that the guilds all cleaned. Gajeel said something about payback. I don't really know though. Well I'll see ya at the party then!"

It was after lunch and the party started around 4. My bathing suit was purple, to match my eyes and a pair of black swim shorts to go on top. Yukino had a baby blue colored one with white polka dots. And a mini skirt.

Time Skip

It's time to party!

3rd POV (Rouge)

In one word to describe Rouge, it was flustered and maybe a little frustrated. After hearing that little sentence from his dear friend, Yukino he has been walking everywhere unable to concentrate. 'Do I like you, do I not, dang what is it?!' He thought. It was already 4 and the other guild started showing up. Rouge quickly ran to his room and sat. Trying to think of what he could do.

'Yeah! I'll just avoid Yukino until she's alone to tell her that I overheard her. No no no! uggh! I just don't know what to do!'

Meanwhile...

(Rayn)

I was wondering where Rouge went. He must of had to go to the bathroom or something. Boys take forever in there! Anyway, the water was great and seeing Natsu pull Lucy into the water was hilarious! Luckily the whole guild forgave me and it was all ok. Well... that is... until Gajeel came into the scene. But that's later. I walking with my 2 new best friends when Sting and Natsu, being the idiots they are, pushed the 3 of us into the pool. Then I got mad, but in a good ish way.

"Natsu, Sting?" I said with a creepy smile and eyes that said death.

"Y-yea?" They both said.

"Which one of you PUSHED US INTO THE POOL!"

"It was him!" They said in sync.

"Well then I'll give to the count of 3. ... ... ...3!"

They screamed and ran away while I just stayed there. Everyone laughed.

"Oh that was too funny!" A crying Gray said.

"Never knew you could make them so scared." Erza said.

"It's a gift!" I said with fake tears. Everyone was laughing except Gajeel who was glaring daggers at me. "Gihi I finally found you."

Back with Rouge...

Rouge was running around to find Sting. But he was nowhere. Then as he was rounding a corner he bumped into Yukino.

"Y-Yukino?" Rouge asked with a red face.

Yukino seemed to be confused by his unusual behavior and asked, "yeah?"

"U-um uh... Yeah. Um I kind of overheardyousayingyoulikeme a-and Ican'trespondanyofyourfeelings but, Iamveryfondofyouinafriendlyway." Rouge stared at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"O...kay? Could you say that slower?"

Rouge took a breath and started explaining the story.

"Oh! So that's why your acting so weird." She said after the explanation. "Don't worry I just like you as a nakama nothing more, nothing less."

"Then why were you talking about me with Ray...n. Does she have something to do with this?"

"Ehehhe nope not at all..." She lied. Rouge wanted to press on but that's when they heard screaming then laughing. They were about to go check it out when Sting ran straight into Yukino, and Natsu into Rouge.

"That girl is seriously scary." Natsu said.

"I know right. Man. I kind of wanna punch her."

"How about I just challenge her at the guild?" Natsu asked.

Then a running, almost crying, scared Rayn ran past them followed by Gajeel with an evil smirk.

"I wonder what that's about."


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

(Rayn POV)

I am running for my life possibly. I say that because I left Gajeel to get punishment. And now he's seething with anger.

"Your dead now!" Gajeel screamed at me. He chased me through town knocking over people and the nearby shops. Eventually he trapped me in a corner saying, "Your mine now." He threw me over his shoulder, blind folded me and took me to some unknown location. And by the smell, it was the guild. When my blind fold came off, it was really dark and all I could see is Gajeel's glowing res eyes.

"Have fun. Not!" He locked my in there. Panic set in and then there was this fresh smell. It was really strong. Strong enough to make a dragon slayer dizzy. Plus the chair was infact a spinning lacrimal powered one. My motion sickness kicked in. This is soo horrible. I don't know how long I'll be here but I think I'll just try and ki-

Guild POV

(Mira)

Mira got up bright and early for the day as she walked to the guild at 5 in the morning. Quickly noticing that some cleaning was need she headed for the supplycloset, not prepared of what she saw. She saw Rayn on a chair knocked out and looking green.

"Rayn?"

"Huh? Wha- oh Gajeel is so gonna get it." Rayn said quietly and weakly.

"Here lemme help you!" Mira said as she help Rayn. As soon as Rayn stood up though, she started to empty the contents of her stomach in an empty bucket. Mira rubbed circles on her back and soothed her. When Rayn was done she proceeded to faint.

Rayn POV

I started to wake up the first thing I saw was Makorav. He seemed angry but you could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Rayn, as punishment for your actions you will be forced to do the bidding of one person in this guild." All of the men hear this and started fighting for it.

"Erza you can pick." He yelled over the commotion.

"Alright, I choose Natsu!"

"Huh what do you want?" Natsu asked obviously not knowing what they were talking about.

"Why him! He's the dumb one!" I shouted.

"Oh well. Not my problem."

"So you have to do whatever I say?"

"You FINALLY get it." I said.

"Well then... fight me!"

"Uugh fine."

"And follow me everywhere. Oh! And clean my place and fish and..."

'Does he want to die?'

"Okay, okay. I'll do it just tell me where and when."

"Clean my house now!" Natsu ordered.

"Where is it?"

"On a hill behind the guild. It says on the sign Natsu and Happy's place."

"Ok." I grumbled and headed out. It took forever to get there. When I got there I could already tell that the place would take hours to clean AND make dinner! Unbelievable! Then I have to fight him? Gahhh I just wanna beat him to a pulp. As I guessed the place was a mess but it looked cleaner than I thought. There actually wasn't much to do. All there was some laundry and dirty dishes. It took longer than I thought, maybe a couple of hours longer. I went fishing for them and made sushi. Then I went back to the guild not very happy. And as soon as I walked in I saw Natsu running toward me with a flaming fist. I quickly moved to the side as Natsu kept running until his face reached the wall. Natsu recovered quickly and threw a dragon roar as I met him with one as well. I ran up to him and punched him in the stomach with a rock like fist. "Man! I've wanted to do that all day!" I yelled. Natsu soon got up and asked "I now challenge you to a drink off!"

"Oh Lord no!" I said. If anyone knew what I was like drunk- you know what I won't finish that sentence. I'll just use a fake out. We went up to the bar and started. One barrel two barrels. Natsu was behind but soon caught up. We were both up to five barrels. I was a little tipsy but okay anyway. I decided that now was the time to fake out. I closed my eyes and fell. Then I heard cheering. All done. Someone ended up carrying me back to Lucy's place. I noticed it was Gajeel. Lucy was there with Yukino and some bottle of beer. Noooo!

 **AN: Whaaaaaat? No authors note at the top? Yea. Well I am tired….simple as that…. BYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: NOOOOOOO! This is so late! How could I I'm such a horrible person! Pleasse forgive me!**

Ch 15

Gajeel just threw me into the room without saying anything. I got up and saw that Lucy, Levy and Yukino were in the room with some beer bottles.

"Hey Rayn! You should join us with a couple drinks!" Lucy said. Now normally I decline, but since I was tipsy I agreed.

"Sure!" The night was filled with laughter a couple of hours later (Levy) because... we were all drunk. ALL of us. Including me.

Boys POV

Time for more embarrassing stories! As it turns out Yukino and Levy came without telling anyone which worried everyone. So first of many came Sting. He saw the scene went and got Rouge. Rouge freaked out and tried to calm us down. A couple of minutes pass and Gajeel and Natsu. Natsu looked a little worried then annoyed and Gajeel was laughing.

"Bwahahaha! Weather and Bunny girl, with Shimp are drunk! This is HILARIOUS!" Gajeel saw Rouge bowing down to Rayn. Sting crying in confusion. Natsu was talking to Lucy, "Lucy? Are you drunk again?"

"Pet me right here!" Lucy said pointing to her chin.

"Yep." The conversation went on with Lucy asking stupid questions and Natsu obliging to whatever as to not anger her. Rouge had a FUN time with Rayn. When Rayn is drunk she goes in command mode. She likes to be boss and overlord.

"Shut up and do exactly as I say or you die." She shouted at Rouge. Rouge noticed something interesting. Rayn's cannies were sharper and her eyes had yellow in them. Natsu noticed it too. Rouge thought nothing of it then because Rayn was if course drunk.

Gajeel's situation was dire. He had tried to calm Levy down but Levy continued her laughing fit. Probably thinking that everything was funny.

"Levy!" Gajeel shook her. "Levy! Stop now!" He tried acting intimidating, but she just laughed harder. Gajeel picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and walked out.

Sting was very confused.

"I like pretty rainbows and fluffy cows. Your from candinvain? WHOOO let's have a race!" Yukino said.

"What?" Sting asked sweat dropping.

"String! Lemme driv homm!"

"Ok?" A thought came into his head. "Get on the car!" He motioned to himself. Yukino then got on his back and Sting took Yukino home. "If your name is String does dat men you ar oone?" She asked.

"Lucy lets go to my place!"

"Nooooo your place is boring! Let's stay here!"

Natsu then like the rest of the boys picked Lucy up and took her to his home. Only Rouge and Rayn were left.

"Sorry Rayn. And I do like you." And he proceeded to knock her out.

(Rayn)

When I woke up I thought about last night, but couldn't because of the killer headache. She went to the bathroom only to notice that her eyes had a yellow tinge to them and her cannies were slightly sharper. Oh well. I guess I'm just tired. I did the morning routine and went to the guild. The first thing I hear is, "PYRO! YOUR DEAD!" Gray yells as he tries to beat up Natsu. A tick mark appears on my head. I close my eyes. Stay calm stay calm. I can NOT stay calm. "GRRAAY!" I shout eyes wide. I'm peeved.

"Y-yes?"

"Your 'DEAD' now!" I quoted what he said. "So how does it feel to b-"

"Woah! When did your eyes turn yellow?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah I noticed that last night." Natsu said.

Mira showed me a mirror and as it turned out my eyes were yellowish. I smiled. The cannies were really sharp too. "Weird." I said. The day sorta just went as it normally would. And for the next couple of months, I would notice when I got really emotional, good or bad, my eyes got yellow and teeth sharper. Something has to be going on.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm finally done with the choir…seriously though, it took up my whole social life this weekend. Like I have one…. Whelp. Anyway sorry if this seems kinda late….**

Ch 9

It's been a couple of months now. I had so many adventures and fun things. My crush on Rouge never changed and I have grown stronger. I decided that the eye color and sharp tooth thing was nothing. I mean yeah it came up every now and then but still. Wendy is the cutest girl ever! I have gone on a couple of jobs with her before, so I thought another one wouldn't hurt.

"Wendy!"

"Rayn-chan!"

"Hey! Would you like to do another job with me?"

"Sure! I found this job for magical bandits in a certain town for 100,000J!"

"That's perfect to split in half. What town?"

"Um Hargeon."

"K! Let's head out tomorrow morning!"

"I'll go tell Mira-san."

This is going to be great! I went back home. Yeah I finally got an apartment. Anyway, I was packing when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Gajeel walked in, sat on the couch and sighed.

"Raaaayn!" He moaned sadly.

"Having trouble with Levy again?"

"Uuugghhh!" Was his only respond.

"I see. Look, whatever you did just apologize and kiss her. That makes the world better."

"But we haven't even had our first one!"

"Well then make it. I'm sure you won't have any trouble with that right?"

"W-well... No! I won't!... I think."

"Don't be so down. I'll help you with a date plan." We then got a plan that took us the WHOLE night. It was early in the morning and Gajeel was passed out on the floor. I left a note for him and stuck it on him with peanut butter. I then left for the train station. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE train rides, but I just can't enjoy it with all the puke. Wendy however, can always enjoy it and I'm so jealous! She's used the Troiya spell a couple of times on me so I think it'll still work.

"Wendy? Can you put Troiya on me?"

"Yeah!" She put her hands over me as they glowed a greenish color.

"Troiya!" She said.

"Ahh! Thanks that feels so much better now."

"No problem!"

The rest of the train ride was filled with pleasant small talk until we got to the hotel.

"Whelp! I'll get us a room and you can get our stuff."

"Okay!" Wendy walked away.

"A room with 2 beds please." The woman at the desk handed me 2 key cards and I paid.

"Thank you!" I said as I got Wendy and went to the room. I was pretty tired so I just hopped into the bed and went to sleep.

(Somewhere Else!)

"Is it that one?" A man said pointing to a picture of a young girl with pigtails.

"Yeah. That's right. Make sure you grab her and kill anyone else that you can." The boss man said.

"Alright, I heard she was in town near here."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? GO GET THAT GIRL!"

The man headed for the town after finding the name. Hargeon.

Rayn and Wendy

Wendy and I got up at the crack of dawn and headed out to the clients house. I knocked on the door a couple of times and a girl about my age with long, it went down to her hips, brown hair put into pigtails and piercing blue eyes came up.

"U-um hi."

"We're here for the job request for bandits?" I said well, more of asked.

"Oh come in."

Wendy and I walked in and sat at a large wooden table.

"U-um I lied. The job was supposed to be bandits but there are no bandits."

"Then what's the job?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, well I can't manage my power very well and I need some protecting. These guys in red came in one night and tried to capture me. I fought off the best I could but I don't think I'll be able to do it again."

"What's your magic?" I asked.

"It's dragon slayer magic for water."

"That's an odd way of putting it." Wendy said as I said, "We're both dragonslayers too!" At the same time.

"Really? What kind?" She said ignoring Wendy.

"I'm an Earth one and she's a sky/wind one."

The girl gasped loudly.

"So that means we are 3 of the 4 main elements!" Her eyes lit up with glee.

"What's the other one?" Wendy asked.

"Fire!"

"Wait... Seriously? We have a fire dragonslayer in our guild too! Woah woah woah! We don't even know your name."

"Christina. You can just call me Chrissy."

"I'm Rayn. Yo!"

"I'm Wendy."

"Alright so now that intros are done, we can focus on protecting you for how long?" I asked.

"Hmm a week?"

"Sounds good."

And three days pass. It's Sunday now and we were all talking about our dragons.

"Grandeeny is really nice and I found her edolas counterpart!"

"Wow. It's sad because all of your dragons are gone. But mine is still alive." I said.

"Well I think you're lucky." Wendy said. Chrissy had a look on her face as she mumbled something along the lines of: "Not good... Bad dragon... Have a talk." I just ignored it and moved on.

Time Skip

It's Tuesday and nothing happened all week so I let my guard down a little. Bad idea.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I can hardly believe that we already have 10 Chaps! WHOOOOOOOOO! I'm so glad! BTW: starting next Chap I am going to have to start updating once or twice a week….. I'm sorry it's just that I need more time to write to write the Chapters! Sorry**

Ch 10

I was reading that night well morning I should say. It was around 3 and the others were sleeping. I hear a very soft thump and naturally I go to check it out. The sight I saw was horrible. Chrissy had cuts up all her arms and a man with scraggy black hair holding her over his shoulder. Wendy had bloody wrists and hands. But before I could do anything they took Chrissy and left. I chased after them into the woods by following Chrissy's smell. I can't smell anything past the river. I run back to check on Wendy, she seems fine except for the cuts on her hands and wrists and the gag in her mouth. I quickly take the gag off if her and start to clean her wrists. I bandage them and let her rest. In the morning we got the first train to magnolia. Even though I had to endure some crap, I was fine. Back in magnolia, Wendy was a little shaken up but was fine. When we walked in the guild a bunch of people was staring at us.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"Huh? Oh the job was sort of an escort thing and we failed. She was captured. Her name is Christina and she's a water dragon slayer. I couldn't do anything. It was my fault." I explained sadly.

"Rayn-san it doesn't matter whose fault it is. We just have to find out where she is. Okay?"

"Okay! Now, let's go find Chrissy!" I yelled confidence in my voice.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled back.

Elsewhere

"Sorry I had to be so rough with you." A man apologized.

"That's perfectly fine. I'll heal, anyways is the plan ready yet?"

"No ma'm. We have to wait for the guild to find out about us."

"Good. I'm not quite ready for them yet." The woman let out a laugh.

"I will be the only one to control all four elements!" This woman has pretended to be the good guy. This woman is Krystal. Not Chrissy anymore.

Levy's working on finding where Chrissy is, at the guild. The rest were sent out in teams of 3. My team is Gajeel, Wendy, and I. We are searching in a town not far from Hargeon. I can't exactly recall the name.

"I think the house was over here." Wendy said as we walked to the house I didn't want to be at, but Gajeel insisted that look at the place. To see if we can find any 'clues'.

"I don wanna be here!" I whined.

"None of us do, so suck it up!" Gajeel yelled.

"Fine. You're just being a big meanie." I mumbled the last part and pouted.

"Well you're just being a brat." Gajeel snapped back.

"Whatever. Let's just go upstairs."

When we got to the top, it was still the same. Lots of blood and a broken window with a knife. I noticed something rather odd.

"Look! There's a trail of blood leading out the window!" I yelled.

"Let's follow it then!" Wendy said. The trail was faint but it was there. Eventually it stopped in some woods.

"Look who got us lost now!" Gajeel yelled at me.

"I think that was you!" I yelled back.

"Guys let's just be calm." Wendy tried reasoning.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you the one leading!" Gajeel snapped.

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Oh..? Look who's being a brat now?" I snickered.

Gajeel just stomped in front of us. It was around 10min later and something grabbed me. They put a gag on me and started pulling me somewhere. Before I blacked out, I saw Wendy with me, and Gajeel not noticing a thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: *sobs uncontrollably* I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T THINK MY SISTER WOULD STEAL THE LAPTOP THIS COMPUTER IS ON! IT'S SO LATE AND I NEED SLEEP! Oh well you can't get your way every day….. that rhymes! Here a gooooo!**

Ch 11

I woke up in a dim lit cave on a weird table thing. As I get up to find the exit I feel really sore and I have a headache. There's an another table with something blue. I walk up to it cautiously and found that it was Wendy.

"Wendy! I'm so glad you're ok!"

"What...? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure but we should probably move to find an exit."

"What about the others?"

"When we were captured I dropped my necklace as a hint. So I bet there gonna find us." I said with an encouraging smile.

"Oh look! I see an exit!" And without another thought I ran straight through it... into it. There was a painful force field, that if you touch it, it would feel like you and your magic is being vaporized. I let out an ear splitting scream in pain trying to pull away.

"Rayn!" Wendy yelled, terrified. She started to try to pull me off and when she did, it was the greatest moment in my life.

"Oh ho? You found the force field already? Good work!" This deep maniacal voice came from nowhere.

"I am Makori, the master of the Black Serpent Guild. Just call me Master. This room, oh this room! It's the greatest. If ANY mage is in that room, their magic is being slowly vaporized and given to me. You see, I was once a mage myself and because of my Stupid perfect step-brother, I was put into a mental facility. I wasn't mental really, I was just having fun with other people. I really like burning people, that's the greatest. Oooh and Orangey girl... You look so fiine! Why don't I come over there and we can have a little chat? We'll of course move the other one for torture room. Well in about an hour you'll be dead and ill have your magic! Tootaloo!"

Wendy and I just stood there in silence not knowing what to do before all of our magic got zapped out of our lives.

(Back with Gajeel)

"You know if you're that angry at me, the least you could do is talk to me." Gajeel noticed that it was too quiet. He turned around and saw no one there.

"Hey how come you ditched me?" He started to walk back annoyed. Not noticing a branch he tripped over it. Then he saw something he knew someone would never take off. "What's this doing here? I guess I'll have to save ya then. Gihi!" He let out a laugh and started to run. Running faster and faster he made it back to the guild in record timing.

"Hey guys!" Gajeel yelled with urgency.

"Did something happen?" Erza asked. It seems that all of the others had come back.

"I think Rayn and Wendy were captured." He pulled out Rayn's necklace. "She's always wearing this and never takes it off. This is proof."

Some of the other guild members gasped and whispered.

"Gajeel show us where this was left. Let's take a team as well. I'll go with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Gajeel. We will head out now. Gajeel lead the way." Erza said. As they walked Gray and Natsu were about to fight when they were there.

"The necklace was here."

"What's her scent Natsu can follow?" Gray asked.

"Uh I don't know. I think it's petricore and lavender." Gajeel said.

"Petar- what?" Natsu asked.

"Petricore. The smell of dust after rain." Gray explained smoothly.

"Oh why didn't you say so! I know that's the smell of Rayn!"

"Well duh! I even saw you smell her. When she first got here and she wasn't taking any notice you just walked straight up to her and sniffed her. Talk about rude." Gajeel said.

"I was curious!" Natsu whined.

"Natsu! Just sniff her out we're kind of in a hurry!" Erza yelled.

"Scary!" Natsu yelled and started sniffing for Rayn.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'M SO SORRY!I FAILED YOU GUYS I SCREWED UP THE CHAPTER WITH A DIFFERENT STORY I'M SO SORRRRRRRRRYYYY!11 IT'S BEEN TOOOOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED *IN A CORNER CRYING* SO DON'T BE MAD I PROMISE TO BE BETTER Sorry…..**

Ch 12

Rayn POV

Wendy and I are getting weaker and weaker. Time is almost up and I feel my life magic energy being taken out of. Where are you guys?

Team Natsu POV

"It stopped." Natsu said and stopped.

"Whaddya mean it stopped?" Gajeel said.

"I dunno it just... stopped."

"Wow great going! You got us lost!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Di-"

"Shut up! Tch. All I'm getting is whining from u two so stoppit!" Gray yelled.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" And they meant to punch Gray but ended up punching Erza.

"I'm sure they're near here somewhere so let's just keep going before I kill all of you." Erza said in a deathly calm voice.

"Y-yes m'am!" They all said. They walk into a clearing.

"So is it just me or is this clearing WAY to big." Gray commented.

"You're right. It does seem a little off." Erza said. Natsu didn't hear any of that so he kept walking... until he ran into...

"Ow!"

"What?" Gajeel asked

"I don't know I just hit my head.

"There must be something...hmmmm could it be invisible?" Ezra asked herself.

"But what is it?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"You're the one who ran into it!" Gray yelled.

Suddenly, it turned into an actual building that looked a lot like a cave. There was a small welcome mat that had Black Serpent on it.

"I think we found it!" Gajeel said.

"You mean I found it!?" Natsu yelled.

"No I-" they both proceeded to get hit on the head by Erza.

"Look, we're gonna go in this way to find Wendy and Rayn." Erza said as she found a door on the side. As they all snuck in, it seemed to be empty except for a weird blue light.

"What's that?" Gray asked.

"I dunno. Let's just find Rayn and Wendy and get outta here." Gajeel said.

"Someone's impatient." Gray said. They walked toward the blueish light and Natsu tripped over Gray's foot into the blue light.

"Whaaahh?" The others said.

"Where'd Natsu go?" Erza asked.

"Natsu? You there?"

(With Natsu)

Natsu has found himself stuck in a cave maze.

"Huh...? What the heck? Where am I?" He then started walking in no particular direction.

Team Erza (now)

"So if we step into that blue light, we will get to wherever Natsu is?" Gajeel asked.

"Why don't we just leave him there." Gray suggested.

Erza was about to yell at him when Gajeel tripped. And fell into a dessert.

(Gajeel)

"What the crap! Where am I now!" Gajeel yelled loudly. He sat down and and waited.

(Natsu)

He smelled something familiar... was it petricore? He decided to follow it. As Natsu got closer he followed the smell and eventually found a cave of what looked like 2 dead people. He noticed familiar orange and blue hair. Wait ...,RAYN?

"Whatthe? Rayn?! Wendy!? Oh wow who knew that I would meet you here!"

(Rayn POV)

I looked up when I herd my name and smiled. Someone finally found us! Wendy seemed conscious too.

"You guys look horrible, what happened to you?" Natsu questioned.

Suddenly everything came back to me about Chrissy and this cave... This cave!

"Y-You need to g-get out." I quietly said.

"Really? I just got here though."

The there was that voice again... That horrible voice that belonged to Makori.

"Oooh! Perfect we have another one! Now allllllll we need is Kryyyyystal! Go on in Krystal! And don't be afraid to beat them a little."

There was another voice that I couldn't believe, it was Chrissy. Apparently now named Krystal.

And faintly I could hear.

"Alright, I'll beat them to death.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ugh… …. ….This chapter…. It sucks (I think)! I rewrote it a billion times but I guess I got a good enough chapter going! Whelp this is chap does have a little blood in it. Just a precautionary! I need sleep! Here is your chapter for you guys!**

CH 13

"C-Chrissy?" Wendy asked.

"No it's Kry-stal. And I thought Rayn was a brat."

"Hey is this your friend Wendy? She doesn't seem like a friend to me." Natsu said.

"Oh you poor boy! You have NO idea what's going on! Let me tell you in simple terms. We are all of the 4 elemental Dragon Slayers capable of defeating anything, but my dear friend Makori was out of power and needed some fast. So this room is a special room where we can get all the magic power we need." Krystal explained.

"Special how?" I asked.

"You REALLY didn't figure it out? Wow you really are dumb."

"Tch. Whatever so came to beat us up have you?"

"Oh I would never do such a thing. Beating you up wouldn't do me much fun."

"Okay then bring it. And just because you're a girl doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you." Natsu piped in getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright then" Krystal started running towards Natsu and tried kicking him but Natsu stopped it and twisted her leg.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He yelled and with a flaming fist he punched Krystal, but there were no flames on his hand.

"You may have fire but I've got water! Water Dragon's Flaming Talon!" Krystal yelled as blue flames made of water make contact with Natsu's stomach. Things got worse from there. As Natsu fell back Krystal wouldn't let up with the attacks until Natsu seemed to be almost unconscious.

"Oooh... guess what? I win!" Krystal said triumphantly.

"O-ow." Natsu said before Krystal gave on last kick in Natsu's stomach and he fainted.

"Who's next? Oh I know! Wendy!" Krystal's smile turned into a smirk.

"And who's gonna stop me? No one, because you are just too weak to stop me!" She then started to punch and kick at Wendy, also spitting on her.

"Come on! I know your act! Give it up and fight me!" Krystal yelled at Wendy.

"I-it's-"

"What? Not an act? Come on! No one is that nice I mean seriously!"

"S-stop it." I mumbled. "Stop it." I say a little louder.

"Why? Cause you can't do anything?"

"Just stop hurting Wend! I mean it! If you're going to hurt someone then hurt me."

"Okay fine with me." Krystal said walking towards me.

(Erza and Gray)

"Wow! Look what you did idiot!" Erza yelled. They had yet again lost another person.

"Well there's only one thing left to do! Jump into the blue light!" Erza said.

"Right!" Gray responded.

They ran into the light only to be met with a huge wall.

"Huh? What is this? A maze?" Gray asked.

"Seems so. Let's stick together on the straight path! It seems that that path will be the easiest. Let's go!" Erza yelled.

(With Gajeel)

Gajeel had found out that he was still inside the building. And had eventually found a door. But what he saw made him a little pissed off.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" What Gajeel had found was a VERY big maze. When he heard another familiar voice.

"So where are we?"

"How should I know?"

Those two wonderful voices, he hadn't heard them in a long time.

"Erza? Gray? This place is so whacked up!"

"Sure is." Gray said.

"Good to see your doing fine. So know where to go next?" Erza asked.

"Nope!"

They all turned to find the maze completely gone and a single door was the only thing there.

"Okay, I guess we only have one option." Gajeel said.

When they walk through the door they notice that they are now in a cave system.

"Why is this he-"

"I found Natsu's scent!" Gajeel yelled loudly enough for an echo.

Soon enough they started to follow Gajeel. As soon as they walk in to a different cave they see a horrifying sight: Wendy coughing up blood with blood all over her clothes. She also had multiple scratches and cuts. Rayn was in a pretty bad shape with ripped clothes and scratches all over her, it looked like 500 angry cats had been on her. Blood was dripping in every cut. Wendy was with a girl with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Chrissy?" Erza asked in disbelief.

"Well duh! And to you it's now Krystal. Water Lock!" Krystal shouted and before they knew it all three of them, plus Natsu, had been put into a sphere of water.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah I was killing you two!"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: OMIGOSH!111111 I AM SO SORRY I HAD SO MUCH FREAKING STUFF GOING ON AND I WAS SLACKING!I NEED SERIOUS HELP! I had to again….. rewrite this and it never stuck. Yeah it's short, but could you cut me some slack? I need it. So again sorry this is EXTREMELY late and I promise next chapter will be better. Sound good? Good.**

CH 14

I couldn't let her hurt Wendy. It's just too much after my mom and dad. Even though I'm hurt I have to save everyone. I slowly stood up.

"Nuh-uh! I don't think so!" Krystal said and kicked me in the stomach. I coughed up blood.

"S-stop." I muttered. I couldn't put my finger on but the rocks had a weird taste to them. It kinda powered me up a little.

"No." Krystal said.

I grabbed the nearest rock, which turned out to have red crystals in them, and ate one, another. I got this big wave of power and rush when I realized: if I ate more it MIGHT just maybe be possible to get a legendary dragon force. I grabbed another rock and ate it. I thought about my friends and Wendy. Krystal was torturing Wendy and I could do nothing. I ate another and thought about Rouge. And another.

"Now I get it, the ground. It was special. Because it was slowly taking my magic power away from me, it had Ethernano in it."

"So?-"

"So then I can do this!" I said eating one last crystal and feeling so much power. That power I felt made me transform I guess. It's like I could but couldn't feel it. I saw myself in a nearby puddle made by Krystal. I had yellow horns from my head, yellowy-green dragon scales on top of and under my eyes, on my shoulders, and forearms. Large red crystals protruded from my elbows. My teeth got large pointy fangs, and my eyes turned gold.

"Wha-what did you do?" Krystal asked.

I didn't say anything all I did was jump towards her to a fight. That caught her off guard so I got a good kick in the chest. We then had an all-out battle. She tried punching me the stomach, but I dodged and spun to use the red crystals on my elbow to cut her face. Halfway through the spin I kicked her in the stomach and she fell down.

"It that the best yo-" I started but then Krystal kicked me in the face with her water and swung her leg around the bottom of mine, tripped me and punched me in the face. I sat up and head-butted her then yelled, "EARTH DRAGON'S ROAR!" And the used-to-be brown colored wave of power had a red tinge to it as it nearly missed her neck. She quickly got up and yelled, "WATER DRAGON'S TALON!" And kicked me on the right shoulder. She didn't give me time to react: she made a sword out of water, a fricken sword made of water! and shoved it into my injured shoulder. I fell and she smiled.

Then, out of nowhere, I saw flames.

Natsu.

"Thank you." Was all I managed before I fainted not knowing the outcome of the whole battle.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Heyyyyyyy! My school's on break for a couple of days so I'll try to get you guys 2 chaps this week maybe even three!…..! How's life I hope it's good! Pizza and M &Ms…. M&MS ON PIZZA! I am a genius. I really want some right now…is that weird? Well even if it's weird or not, I am getting it right now! Anyways, who wants to hear me blab on about food? Here ya goooooooo**

CH 15

I jolted up from my spot on the ground.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked more to myself than anyone else. I hadn't noticed Gajeel in… wherever I was. I hope too bad happened.

"Oh. You and everyone else are fine." A familiar yet strange soft voice said. I was a little groggy from my unintentional nap.

"And you are?" I tried in my best sarcastic tone; it didn't really sound too sarcastic though. Sad.

"Huh? Well I thought you already knew me so I'll say it again. I'm Porlyusica. Now sleep."

I did just that. I woke up around noonish and felt at least ten times better. I looked around to see if I could find Porlyusica to thank her. Since she wasn't there I just left. It took me awhile but I found my guild. I feel like it's been way to long since I last saw this place. Remembering my clothes were a mess I went home to shower and change. When I got home however, I noticed that I still looked like a half-mash of a person and a dragon. It scared me a little, but I managed to not scream. I thought dragon force would've gone away now from the stories I've heard. _Maybe the guild can help._

As soon as I got there, there were of course, people staring at me.

"Uh Rayn?" Someone asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You, uh… never mind."

That annoyed me.

"Mira!" I yelled.

"Welcome back Rayn!" She said not looking up from the glass she was drying.

"I have a slight problem."

She looked up, gasped and called for Makorav .

When Makorav came down his eyes widened, but only a little.

"Well I can obviously see your predicament."

"Do you know what's up with me?" I asked hurriedly.

"Er….. well no. But I'll have Levy look into it. In the meantime just ignore it. Act like it's not there"

"I'll try." I said with a disappointed sigh. Back to normal life, well it's not that normal at all. Not anymore. Afterward I checked up on everybody. Wendy was in the guild's infirmary, Natsu, Gray, and Erza seemed fine. Gajeel. He's the last one I have to check on. He's probably going to just complain, but still. I walked up to his house.

"Gajeel!" I yelled and ran toward him to give a hug just to annoy him.

"OI! Weather girl! Get off!"

"NEVER!" I yelled with a cackle.

"I swear, if you stay there will be consequences."

I sobered up immediately and let go of him.

"You're no fun." I muttered. "So! I was never told if we won the battle or not."

He had a bored expression on his face. "Oh yeah. That." And after a long time of explaining and interrupting, the story was that now Krystal got away and wants a boyfriend? I don't know what happened but I'm glad I was blacked out. Apparently Natsu put Krystal in pretty bad shape. But she still escaped. Gajeel and I said our goodbyes since it was later than I would have liked.

"See ya around Weather Girl."

"Yeah see you around."

I walked back to my, in my bedroom, onto my bed and into a deep slumber.

The next morning as I walked into the guild I was VERY annoyed. First off, I had the WORST headache in the history of headaches. Second, every freaking little sound is so loud cause of the dragon force heightened senses. Another thing! I only had a few scratches and bruises left so, WHY THE HELL AM I STILL IN DRAGON FORCE! It was fine for a day now it's just plain annoying. So much for ignoring it. I mean seriously I ripped four shirts! Four! By the time I got to the guild, I was so annoyed I took it out on the first person I saw. It was someone around my age with silver-ish hair. I just kicked him in his back, hard enough so that he hit a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed at me.

"Tch." Was all I said before I walked out of the guild.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Heyo! So I got a new/old computer because my Dad took away my other one, and it had this really old version of word. I hate it. Let's leave it at that since I very annoyed at the computer. So chap 16!**

CH 16

I thought I couldn't get more annoyed. Tch. Guess not. Someone ran for me which I assumed it was that white haired guy.

"Hey! Wait up!" The voice was feminine so it wasn't that guy.

"W-Wendy?" I asked. My annoyed expression turned into a joyful one.

"Hello Rayn!" She said giving me a big smile. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm really glad you're ok! You got pretty beat up!"

"Well yeah but I'm okay now! But what about you?"

I noticed that I still had the dragon force. "Oh yeah… that. Well I'm not quite sure what's going on, but I'll live for now."

I walked away thinking about what just happened. _I wonder if I'll ever be able to be a 'normal mage' again._ Whelp can't help anything. I spent the rest of the day just being lazy. The next day was goodish, I guess. It started out perfectly when I found out I had become my normal self with no scales or earth crystals. So that made my day. As I walked into the guild there were many surprised faces.

"Wha-? How did this even happen?" Levy asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

I noticed something, the guild. It was awfully quiet.

"Where is everyone? It's so quiet." I asked.

"You're right, it is a bit quieter and I don't see any of the boys." Mira commented.

Boys. That's it.

"That's why!" I shouted frightening Mira.

"Why what?" Mira asked.

"It's so quiet because the boys are gone! They definitely didn't go on a job together so where did they go?"

"Maybe they'll come sooner or later." Mira said optimistically.

"Alright, let's wait it out." Mira and I sat in the little bit lifeless guild waiting for they boys to come. An hour passed. Nothing. A little worry. Then two hours, nothing; three hours of waiting. Worry was building up inside of me I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Mira! I can't take this much longer!" I complained. I could tell she was getting worried as well.

She looked at me assuring, "They will come back, and they always do."

We waited till evening. "They've definitely been captured, but where?" I had come to the conclusion about an hour ago and there was just too much worry welling up inside of me to not ignore it.

"That's it. I'm going to look for them." I said walking out of the guild to look for them. And then I walked into someone.

"You! I've been looking for you all day to give you payback and what do you do, you run straight into me!"

"Oh, it's you. Tch." I try to walk past him but got stopped when Mira suddenly appeared in front of me and stopped me.

"Mira, move please." I say through gritted teeth.

"Hmmmm… No. Oh! I know since I have to stay here and watch the guild why don't you and Skion go and look from them together!?"

"Are you crazy? I don't care who he is, he is annoying." I replied.

"Well I don't care. Maybe you two will become friends after this." She gave me this look that said death.

"Okay then, l-lets go Sky- whatever."

"It's Skion. And I don't know why I hafta do this but it'll kill my boredom."

"Tch. You gotta map?"

"Yeah right here." He pulled out a crumpled map of Fiore.

"Okay let's do this!" I yelled as I ran in the direction of the mountains, I think.

I think.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So Yeah…. I'm REALLY sorry this is extremely late! I made this chapter REALLY long, for me at least. But I'll be really free from** **now on. I had all kinds of crazy stuff! So here is chapter 17!**

CH 17

The reason why I thought of the mountains is because if it's the person I think it is, then I'm sure they'll be in the mountains. Well… let's hope.

"So uh where are we going?" Skoin asked.

"Somewhere." I said simply not wanting to say I don't really know how to read maps.

"Really? To me it sounds like you don't know where we're going."

"I do!" I said indignantly.

"Whatever. So what's even going on?"

I stopped and looked at him. "You seriously don't know what's happening? You really are an idiot. Most of the guys in the guild were taken somewhere. My guess is the mountains, so that's where we're headed. Simple enough."

"Okay, so if we're going to the mountains, then why is the ocean right there?" He pointed to the left of him. And he was right, there was a huge blue ocean right there.

"I must've gone the wrong way. Stupid maps." I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?" Skion said with a smirk.

"Nothing." I said unconvincingly.

"Right, why don't you just let me lead you instead, in the _right_ direction."

"If you say so. Lead on." I said distastefully.

We walked for about three hours when I ran right into a familiar face that shocked me.

"Chris- Krystal!? W-what are you doing here? Wai-"

She fell and looked like she was about to die, blood covered her chest, arm, and mouth. She quickly grabbed me and whispered something in my ear. Krystal fell and I checked her pulse. It was there, but barely.

"Stay here and help her!" I yelled at Skion and ran.

"W-Wait! Who is she?!" He yelled back.

Running as fast as I could, I still needed to run faster. I don't think I'll make it. I run even faster. "Wait for me." I murmured.

It took awhile but I got to the mountains. I wasn't sure where they were but I was definitely going to find him. Makori. I bet he's to blame.

" _He got to me and killed me, almost. The mountains are his favorite place. He is mental, but smart. Be careful._ "

That's the last Krystal said before I ran off. I knew that he would turn on her. I don't think I've ran this fast, but I'll have to run faster. I eventually find a cave system and sniff out Gajeel since I know him best. It's faint but it's there. I follow it until I hear an explosion.

"Well that could've been better." A low rough voice said while coughing.

"Fine! I'll show you!" I hear a familiar voice.

"OI! Don't go steppin' on my feet!" Another familiar voice yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't in my wa- Rayn?" The familiar voice was Natsu.

"I was surprised and looked over towards them. It was Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, and the rest all there.

"Guys! What happened you look really beat up." They really did, scratches and bruises were scattered all over them.

"We got locked in here and I'm not sure how you got in because that insane guy was the only one who entered. He said something about more power, but every time I try to remember my head starts killing me. So how'd you get in here?" Gray asked.

"What do you mean? There's nothing blockin-"I started confused which turned into pain.

"See what I mean." Gray said.

I heard someone walking towards us so I stopped and looked to see who it was. It was a middle aged man with blue eyes that seemed it could pierce the soul with one look. I couldn't see anything else under his eyes because he was wearing a mask.

"Tch. Speak of the devil and he shall come."

"Well hello my little feisty." He said with a creepy sadistic voice.

"How's that power coming along?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh just perfect! These fine mages have given me quite the power up!" He exclaimed gleefully.

I rolled my eyes at him and tried attacking him with an Earth talon. He slid out of the way just in time.

"Now, now let's all be reason-" Makori tried before getting punched in the face by me as I yelled, "SCREW REASON!"

"Oh? Fine!" Makori got this look that looked like he was going to destroy me. "Let's be without reason." And he started laughing maniacally.

"Ugh" I said before punching him again only for it to be blocked by Makori. He laughed again. He threw an elbow to the stomach and I flew back hearing something crack. I slowly stood up but got knocked down again and hit on the head. I felt really dizzy as I got more punches to the head and back. Trying to figure out his battle strategy I stood up and blocked as many attacks as I could. I found an open spot in his attacks: He leaves his feet unprotected and if I could damage that then I could defeat him. But, as if he was reading my thoughts he said, "Are you sure about that? I could just move around a lot more."

I decided not to speak. It was just going to ruin my focus. I used a roar and as that was going on I ran toward Makori and used a sword made out of solid earth and tried to hit him with it. I changed it to a scythe and decided that it was freaking awesome. I used the scythe plus a talon and hit him on the head and in his stomach. In return, he did something weird that made me unfocused and used that to throw endless punches and kicks. I could only block a few and was down in two minutes.

"Rayn!" Natsu yelled.

"Why don't you guys help?" I managed to get out.

"Oh maybe that's because I gave them a nice present to keep them still." Makori's eyes widened in excitement as he looked at the boys' wristbands.

Natsu tried burning it. Slowly but surely fire came out of his body lighting up the place and there was an explosion. His wristband didn't break apart but the ground around him did start to burn. "There ya go." He said wobbling to the wall and falling on his face.

"What would I need flaming earth for?" I wondered aloud. I thought about it again. Oh. Natsu definetly knows how to strategize. I quickly ran well crawled to the burning earth and proceeded to eat it. I stood up feel more energized. There was something else that hit me. It was hot almost scalding. I felt a weight on my back. It didn't matter. I got into a fighting stance.

"Oh? What's this? _Wings and a tail?_ You certainly are interesting."

"Those hit me like bricks. "W-What? What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Exactly what he says, you got wings and a tail. Now use them!" Gajeel yelled at me.

"What?" I asked turning to see exactly that. Great big tan wings and tail. Great."

"You have no time so deal with it later!" He yelled again.

"Oh right."

I ran at Makori with full force and used a talon. It was fire. A green/tan colored fire. Makori just stared at me, so I hit him pretty hard. He seemed to snap back into reality. And tried the head trick again. There was a dull pain but nothing to horrible so I blocked most of his attacks. I used my new tail and set it on fire and swung at him. It didn't really work so I just roared at him to cover it up. This battle was back and forth for what seemed like forever. I wanted to just end this quickly. I was extremely annoyed and angered to the point where power amount is no concern. And at the most random point in the battle I yelled an attack.

"CRIMSON LOUTUS, EXPLODING EARTH FLAME BLADE!" The earthy fire I had obtained was shooting from me as I directed it towards Makori. It hit and he fell in an instant. I guess that was a powerful attack. Hmmm oh well.

"How'd I do?" I asked feeling a little dizzy. "Also, is the world upside down for you guys?"

"No" they all answered.

"Well then I guess I should've toned down on the power."

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU! YOU JUST LEFT ME TO GO DO WHATEVER THIS IS AND YOU GOT WINGS AND A TAIL!" Skion yelled.

I picked up Makori and threw him at Skion.

"Leave. You're annoying."

"No!" Skion yelled

* * *

 **AN: Okay so I know the wings and tail are a little much, but hear me out. It's for a plan I have for future chapters and I didn't really know how to fit it in so sorry if that seems unrealistic.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey! It's been awhile hasn't it? Happy American Thanksgiving! I am definitely grateful for you guys! Reading this makes me happy….. ugh really cheesy ignore that. After this chapter there will be one chapter left! Yeah this is late…. BUT! I think it'll be good! Chapter 18!**

* * *

CH 18

Rayn never really recalled falling asleep or walking back home. But there she was, at home rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as everyone else was talking about the recent events at the guild.

"Why the dragon tail?" Gajeel asked the others. "I mean, she wasn't in dragon force. It doesn't make sense."

"I bet a dragon would know!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well there isn't one so we're just going to have to figure this out." Lucy commented, annoyed.

"Wait! Doesn't Rayn still have her dragon?" Wendy asked.

""I think I remember Rayn saying something of the sort." Gajeel commented.

"Let's wait to ask her then." Lucy said.

(Rayn POV)

I don't exactly know why or when I got home, but I guess I didn't really care. I decided to go walk to the guild anyway. As soon as I walked in, it seemed everyone was asking the same question.

"Does your dragon still exist?" They all seemed to ask that simultaneously .

"Yeah…. Why?" Rayn asked with a shocked and confused expression.

"Well we were wondering because your dragon might know about what's been going on with you." Wendy said.

"Going on with me? Nothing's wrong." I said dismissing the topic.

"No, you know as well as I do that something is happening to you." Lucy said.

"Okay, but my dragon lives really far away so it would take some time." I said.

"Okay then. I'll come with you. "

I groaned not wanting Gajeel to come, but gave in anyway. "Fine let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes now. It's going to take all day. I want to get there by nightfall."

I started walking out the guild, Gajeel following on pursuit. After walking in silence for a minute or two, Gajeel spoke up.

"What's your dragon like anyway?" He asked. I was going to answer, but got interrupted by another person.

"OI! It's you again!" Of course. It was the idiot named Skion.

"Yeah it me, what of it?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked glaring at me slightly.

"Going to my dragon, it's been awhile since I've been there." I sighed annoyed. "I assume you're going to want to join us? I really don't care if you do, but feel free." I started walking again with a crooked smile on my face. It seemed Skion wanted to join because he followed us. I kind of zoned out for a while as I walked.

"-better than you!"

I heard, it seemed Gajeel was yelling.

"Really? Because I think my power is better!" Skion yelled. I closed my eyes irritated. 'Maybe if I ignore it it'll go away.' I thought. Sadly it didn't, five minutes into this stupid fight and I think I'm about to tear off their heads.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them with a death glare. They both seemed to shrink and got quiet. "Thank you." It was still kind of early in the morning by the time we got to the next town's train station. As soon as the train had started I could feel the motion sickness coming. Gajeel's face turned a freaky shade of green and Skion only looked a little sick. "Wait!" I kind of shouted. I remembered something Terra had taught me when she put me through intensive training. I focused on the motion sickness and held my breath, then let it out. It successfully got rid of the motion sickness. I started laughing and made fun of the boys.

(Slight time skip)

We were all finally off the train; it looked as if it was the late afternoon. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. I'm sure that won't last long.

"Do you even know where your dragon lives?" Gajeel asked.

I put a mock hurt expression on my face, "I lived with her for years! I can't believe you would ever doubt such a thing." I laughed a little. "We have to travel up a mountain with no trail. Want to race?"

"Sure. Let's get to the mountain quickly then." Skion said picking up his pace of walking. It wasn't long before we reached the mountain. I started running getting a head start. "See ya suckers!" I yelled.

They both chased after me. I looked back to see Gajeel reaching his hand out to grab my ankle, I tried my best to doge it but he got and tripped me. I fell and they ran further up the mountain. I growled slightly, got up, and started running. 'If that's how it is, then so be it.' I thought using the earth plus my magic to boost me up there quicker. Skion was doing the exact same thing, just with his wind. Gajeel used an iron club to smash the stone next to him making boulders fall. I luckily dodged them, but one in particular hit me in the eye. It was really small and annoying too. I eventually made it up the mountain but I was last. Skion was first having no trouble boasting about how cool he was for winning. I really wanted to strangle him.

"Here we are, the perfect place for any earth dragon to live: right below the snow on a mountain." I took a deep breath in enjoying myself. I didn't realize how much I miss this place.

"Terra? Are you here?" I asked the seemingly empty cave.

"Rayn? Is that really you? It's been to long!" Terra said rushing out of wherever she was. I run up to her and gave her the best hug I could manage.

"Why is your dragon so small?" Gajeel asked bluntly.

"Yeah! It's really strange isn't it?" Skion said.

"DON'T DIS MY DRAGON!" I yelled at them with an angry huff.

"Me? Small? Are saying that I'm weak?" Terra said angrily. It was true that Terra was small for a dragon, but that doesn't mean she wasn't powerful.

Gajeel realized what he had said. "No. "She said quickly. Terra walked over to him anyway and clawed him.

"Now what was you wanted?" Terra asked sweetly.

"I have a quick question." I said.

* * *

 **AN: That was strangely short wasn't it? One chapter left! I never thought I would actually finish a story, I written many before, but never finished them. I should probably work on finishing stories then…. Oh well. Happy Thanks giving!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: WOAH! I finished it! This is a first for me. Never occurred to me that this would happen. Hmm anyway, thanks for reading the story I have written! It means a lot to me really! By the way, I haven't caught up on the anime but I have read the manga so this might be a slight anime spoiler, I'm not quite sure. Then again… this could be almost completely made up! So um sorry if it is, but whatever! Here you go, last chapter!**

* * *

CH 19

"Alright, what's up?" Terra asked cheerfully.

I kicked some dirt and looked at the ground as if it were more interesting, "So… It's just that-" I paused looking at the boys. "Can you leave? I want to speak with my dragon, alone." I glared at them slightly because they were giggling at me.

"Gihi! Wow, I've never seen a nervous side of her! It's hilarious!" Gajeel laughed. As soon as I glared at him he shut up. "Come on, I think we should go or we might be dead."

"I wanted to ask about something that's happened sorta recently." I said nervously after they left.

"Sort of? What do you mean?" Terra questioned.

I started to tell her everything that had happened in the past couple of months. I told her about the eye color change, dragonforce, and everything else. She listened intently and waited for me to finish. When I did, she looked at me hesitantly before saying, "So it's that, I knew this was going to happen and I didn't tell you about it. I'm so sorry." Terra said with a grief stricken face.

"What? You know what's wrong right? And you do know how to fix it? Right?" I asked with increasing panic. As soon as I saw her face I knew it wasn't anything good at all.

"I'm sorry I've never told you this before. This is also why I made you leave; I thought this wouldn't happen if you left. I guess not." Terra sighed. "The thing is, it's hard to put in words, but dragon slayer magic is like a sickness, once it gets in your system you get infected and sick, same with dragon slayer magic. Once you start using dragon slayer magic, it's in your system and you start-" Terra hesitated, but I urged her on really wanting to know more about it. "you start…becoming one." Terra flinched afraid to see my reaction. I tried to stay as calm as I could without freaking out. _So that means dragon slayers become dragons?! What?!_ I was freaking out on the inside, but calm on the outside…sort of.

I twitched and looked at Terra, "W-What was that?" After she didn't say anything I decided to instead changed the subject, a little. "Anyway, do you know how to keep me from becoming a dragon? No offense, but I don't really want to be a dragon. And why are the others not turning into dragons?"

Terra laughed nervously, "That's because their dragon already fixed the problem. The solution to this is, well, it's weird to explain. The only way to stop it from making you anymore dragon like is to. How do I say it? Go into you? That's good enough. I have to essentially go into you and create anti-bodies that will make sure you don't be dragonized. So that would mean you wouldn't be able to see me anymore. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this."

By the end of that, I had started crying silently, "Please don't do that, I don't want you to leave. You're my family, so you, you can't leave!" I yelled running to her and hugged her neck. "You can't leave. You can't." I sobbed into her neck.

Terra looked as if she was about to cry as well, "I know that you don't me to, but it has to happen. I'm sorry, please forgive me." She said with sorrow. I pushed myself off of her in an angry huff. "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" I thought for a moment, "You can't leave if I'm not here! I WON'T LET YOU!" I screamed and ran.

"RAYN!" Terra yelled. I kept running, running and crying. I felt it was the only thing I could do at the moment. There was only one spot I wanted to go to, and it was the best spot for hiding.

(Third person POV)

"Rayn? Wha-" Gajeel said as he saw her running, then he noticed something, she was crying. Skion seemed to notice it too. "OI! Skion! Go after Rayn will you? I'm gonna talk to the dragon." Skion nodded and ran after Rayn. Gajeel walked in and saw Terra and asked, "What happened?"

Terra sniffled a little, "Oh it's you. Nothing happened really. I just told her some information and she started crying." Terra said, using half the truth. She gave a small bitter chuckle, "It reminds me of when she was little, and I would teach her something new and she couldn't quite get it. Rayn just cried if she couldn't get it, she was just a cry baby, but when she finally got it, Rayn never stopped practicing until she fully mastered it."

Gajeel scoffed, "Really? A crybaby? I never would've guessed. She almost never cries."

"She's made some great friends at least." Terra said with a bittersweet smile, "I at least got to meet some of them. Where is the other one?" Terra wondered.

"He went after Rayn; I guess all we can do is wait." Gajeel said sitting down.

(With Skion)

Skion ran after Rayn as quietly as he could, barely seeing her. Rayn looked like she was using her dragon slayer magic to block the view of her. Skion silently cursed having lost sight of Rayn. Skion jumped onto some trees to get a higher view, he was in a lush forest and found a cave with a water fall, Skion decided to look there in hope of finding Rayn. Skion looked for an hour around there and no luck at all. He climbed on top of the cave and looked around; he found a small pond, just barely seen from behind the trees. Skion quickly ran over to the pond and looked around. He found Rayn in an extremely tall tree sleeping. Skion climbed up and threw Rayn over his shoulder and headed in the direction of the cave Terra resided in.

(Rayn's POV)

I had woken up on the ground, I sniffed the air and realized exactly where I was and tried to stand up. I couldn't though, because I was chained to the ground with steel chains. "Gajeel? Un-chain me right now and you might live." I said with a scary calm voice. Gajeel looked really depressed and determined.

"I'm sorry Rayn, I wish this hadn't happed." Terra said sadly. All it took was for her to say something an I immediately started crying. I couldn't help it, she was basically my mom and it was like she was going to die. I have never really known my parents too well and I've felt what it's like to be alone, and I don't want that to happen. I had lived a year by myself before I met Terra. I don't think anyone else will understand because they lost their dragons when they were young.

"P-lease, please, don't." I said in a quiet tone.

"I'm sorry. The reason why I took you in, is because you looked so alone, and I wanted you to have friends and a family that you would remember and loved forever. I wanted to stay with you forever, please forgive me. I can do nothing more than ask for forgiveness and hope that you will still love me, so please forgive me." Terra said with tears in her eyes.

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" I screamed trying to get out of the chains.

"I'm so sorry."

The last thing I could remember before I was out was Terra's voice, like an echo saying, "I love you so much, and I will always be with you."

(Time Skip!)

We had all arrived at the guild solemnly. The guild was in full swing, until I walked in. They all looked at me and I explained everything. They all said that it was going to be alright or you'll be okay, but I know that I won't be. At least not today. I went home and cried myself to sleep, mumbling about Terra, asking her why she left, and all sorts of things. I knew she was with me, and that kept me from falling apart. I know I'll cheer up eventually. "Eventually." I whispered to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

 **AN: GAAHH! IT'S DONE! I have finally finished it! Sorry to the people who like happy endings, I like them myself, but I felt like this story didn't need a happy ending. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! It's the first I've written and I'm glad it's the first. I'm really bad at anything sentimental so yeah… By the way for Christmas I will be writing a Blue Exorcists story and for New Year's I'll be writing a Kuroshitsuji story if you're interested! Now if you will excuse me…. I have EXAMS! T_T BYEEEE! :D**


End file.
